


Cursed Marks

by GalacticTwink



Series: Cursed marks and Clouded eyes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Morning Kisses, POV Hyuuga Neji, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Scars, Self-Indulgent, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Neji takes any chance he gets to admire what a beautiful shinobi Naruto has grown into
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Cursed marks and Clouded eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: GalacticTwink Highlights





	Cursed Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling soft for these two

Naruto’s chest rises gently with each breath he takes, the sunlight streaming through the window catching on his blonde hair- locks turning to a golden halo framing his sleeping face. In typical fashion, our covers are twisted and pushed away from him, but he looks so peaceful now. It’s hard to believe someone who sleeps so soundly can be so alert during the day.

The sun has already risen, past the time for both of us to be up and ready for duty, but the heavy blankets over me hold me here; a fond smile dancing on my lips. The both of us are so busy, how often do I get the chance to stop and stare at Naruto? At the beautiful shinobi that he’s become.

My fingers trace along the dark whiskers across his cheek, cut up by small scars set into his tanned skin. He’s covered in them, scars marring Naruto’s rough skin in a lovely pattern carved into him by his dedication. Even the palms of his hands are marked, swirling scars drug across the delicate skin there by his rasengan.

I hesitate before laying my hand onto his chest, rough, raised scars folded over his breast in a perfect circle- damaged beyond repair even for his fox, nothing could make this wound pretty. Sasuke tore him open, and Naruto fights every day so scarred by a friend.

Thick and harsh or soft silvery white, every mark laid upon his body is a treasure. Any good nonja has an arsenal of battle wounds to remind him why he fights- a reason to continue the harsh life of a soldier. But..

Calloused fingers catch my hand, hovering over the stark red lines drawn across his skin.

“Nn, Neji?” blue eyes open sleepily, slitted pupils gazing up at me. Never have I known eyes that can hold so much love in a single glance. “What time is it?” Naruto’s voice is husky in the morning, still heavy in his throat and making my heart flutter. I lean down to kiss him, his skin warm to the touch.

“Late.” a smile curls onto his face, chest bouncing with laughter. I curl my fingers from his loose grip to touch the hot seal on his stomach, almost enough to sting as my fingertips swirl around the spiral keeping what was once a secret locked inside.

Naruto watches me carefully, though still outwardly relaxed. It puts him on edge, I know, but my attentions gravitate to the beautiful handiwork etched onto his body.

“I’ve always thought it suits you,” I keep my voice hushed, keeping the blissful calm still hovering in the air, “a beautiful seal that caused so much hardship- and yet, you wouldn’t be yourself without it.” Naruto is quiet, bright eyes following my fingers as they dance along said mark- a curse upon him, he’d once called it.

“To overcome so much and stand so tall, heart not hardened by all it’s had to endure.” I lower myself, pressing a chaste kiss to the centre of the seal. “I think you should be proud.” when I straighten by back Naruto follows me, sitting up to run his fingers through my hair; head tilting to place his own warm kiss on my forehead.

“So should you, Neji.”


End file.
